Coming Home
by Shortcake99
Summary: '"So this where it all begun then?" Letty asked, staring intensely at the house. No matter how hard she tried, nothing was coming back to her.' One Shot. Dotty.


A/N. Big thank you to SereneCalamity for betaing this for me.

Summary: '"So this where it all begun then?" Letty asked, staring intensely at the house. No matter how hard she tried, nothing was coming back to her.'

* * *

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_Bleeding Out – Imagine Dragons_

* * *

The car slowed to a stop and Letty took a deep breath as she was greeted by what she was told was her childhood home. The house barely resembled a home as the grass was uncut, unruly and was sticking up left, right and centre. The actual building was in no better condition either. The paint of coming off the walls and there was a layer of cupboard covering a downstairs window a brick probably laying just inside. It wasn't a rare occurrence in that part of town. Dom ran his hand down Letty's thigh until it rested on her knee. Letty turned to him and gave him a smile of confidence before leaning over and pecking his cheek.

"So this is where it all began then?" Letty asked, staring intensely at the house. No matter how hard she tried, nothing was coming back to her.

"Not exactly. The real beginning of us was about a five minutes drive down the road at our local park. You decided to jump off the swing mid-air and ended up spraining your ankle. Me, obviously being a nice guy, helped you to your feet and then you pounced on me," Dom explained, producing a slightly exaggerated version of the truth.

"Ha!" Letty shouted. "I may not know much about myself but I know enough to know that I was no racer chaser skank."

"You were anything but," Dom agreed. "Are you ready to go in?"

"Just give me a minute."

Dom left Letty in the car while he joined the others. Mia had a wide smile on her face as she, like Letty, took in their past, reminiscing about old stories and old faces. Brian was behind her, Jack in his arms as the young boy raced a car around his father's shoulders.

"I can't believe we're finally home," she whispered, her hands gliding delicately over the wooden frames of the door. "Is Letty coming in?"

"Not at the moment," Dom said. "I think she just needs a minute to get her head around things."

In the car, Letty ran her fingers through the tips of her hair before leaning forward and pulling out one of her old chapsticks. She had been told by Mia that she used to carry a chapstick everywhere she went. Letty had also been told that after she 'died', Dom had begun to carry one around with him, a physical reminder of her presence. After going to London with Owen, she had carried on using chapsticks but was unaware of her obsession with them beforehand. Her current one smelt of cherries, the colour slightly tinting her lips as she covered them.

Letty pushed open the front door and almost tripped over a dropped toy of Jack's. He had only been there five minutes and he was already leaving his stuff laying around, just like his uncle. Letty picked up the toy, a small truck, and placed it on the side. Taking a quick peek inside the kitchen, she noticed Dom talking to Brian in the garage while Mia was conversing with Roman and Tej as she kept a watchful eye over a crawling Jack. Seeing the living room, she left the team to their own devices and entered. Old pictured adorned the fire place and ornaments filled the spare space.

"How are you doing?" Han asked, emerging from the shadows and taking the breath from Letty.

"Don't _do_ that, Han," Letty said, as she got her breath back. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. But I'm good, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"You know, surviving."

The pair stayed in silence for a while before Letty took a deep breath.

"You know I'm sorry," she offered her eyes fixated on the picture above Han's head.

"For what?"

"Everything. Turning everyone's life upside down, unsettling everybody. Gisele..."

"Look, Letty." Han came closer so he could grip onto her shoulders. "None of this is your fault. And Gisele, she just had one too many adventures. We all had the chance to say no."

"But..."

"No buts. You belong here, we all know that. I've never seen Dom this happy since you left. Only you can do that."

"Okay."

Han wiped a lone tear from underneath Letty's eye and brought her into a hug. When he had first met the Latina, Han was taken aback by her harsh attitude and her honest words but as time went on, he had learned that it was the characteristic that made Letty, Letty. They had been involved in car chases and all sorts of mischief but when it came down to it, Letty had the ability to be as serious as you could get. It was more than once that she had to bail the boys out with a convincing story about how they were running errands for her. Han pressed a kiss into her hair and pulled back, rubbing her cheek.

"Is everything alright here?" Dom asked, coming in from the garage, his face showing obvious concern.

"Yeah. I'm get going, we'll catch up later," Han said, pointing towards the door.

"Okay," Letty replied, squeezing his hand and watching as he walked off.

Dom moved in closer to Letty and took Han's spot in front of her. He saw water in her eyes and leant down so their lips connected. Letty responded almost automatically and they engaged in a fiery kiss.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. We were just talking about Gisele."

"Ah, it's a shame she's gone. You two would have gotten on like a house on fire."

"Mia said that as well," Letty commented. Seeing Gisele in London, something small in the back of her mind had told her that she was aware of who she was. After reuniting with the rest of the team, they had spoken a couple of times about Letty's time with Braga but that was it. Letty wished she had spoken to her more.

"I don't know what Han's going to do now. It would be a shame for him to leave."

"Dom, are you starting the barbecue yet?" Mia interrupted, coming in the house with Jack.

"Give me a few minutes."

"If you're not, take Jack. He misses you."

Dom took Jack into his arms and Mia dragged Letty to the kitchen with her. Getting out two chopping boards, Mia passed Letty one and they got to work peeling carrots and cutting lettuce. They worked in silence and Letty stole quick glances at Mia as the younger woman hummed along to one of Jack's baby songs. Mia stopped chopping and looked at Letty.

"Are you alright?"

Letty slammed her knife into her board. "I am fed up of everybody asking me the same question over and over again. I am fine, yes I am aware that I have no memory whatsoever but that does not mean I am not fine."

"Letty, I'm not saying that."

"I know, I know," Letty said as she calmed down. "I'm sorry."

"I get that you're frustrated and you must have gained some serious muscle in London because you've really dented my board."

Letty looked down to see her knife sticking at least half an inch into the board. Laughing to herself, Letty pulled the knife out from the board and carried on cutting.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day, a long couple of years in fact."

"It'll get better."

"I really hope so."

The pair resumed their cutting and Dom walked in with Jack in his arms a few minutes later. Jack was running his hands over Dom's head, fascinated in the way it was smooth in comparison to Mia and Brian's. He babbled away and Dom sat him on the table. Mia scraped the rest of her cucumber into the bowl and grabbed her child. She smiled at Jack and he laughed in response.

"Are you alright finishing off, Letty? I want to give Jack his bottle before we have dinner."

"That's fine."

Mia left Letty and Dom in the kitchen and Dom wrapped his arms around Letty's waist. He had grown accustomed to Letty's new culinary skills, Letty having cooked for him once or twice while in London. They had rented an apartment for a few days while they were waiting for Hobbs to get the documents ready and for Mia to be looked over in hospital.

"I like this new side to you," Dom said, burying his head into Letty's curls.

"You would do. You should start the barbecue; no doubt Rome will almost be dying of starvation."

"Alright, finish that and then come and join me. I need my girl by my side to supervise."

"Damn right you do."

Dom kissed Letty's neck before leaving. Finishing up the salad, Letty covered the bowl with cling film, putting it in the fridge and taking a moment to lean against the side.

Everything was coming together.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
